Twilight 25: Round Three
by ms-ambrosia
Summary: Drabbles written for Round Three of The Twilight 25. Canon.
1. Edward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #1  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Tick tock.

Thump thump.

Tick tock.

Thump...thump.

Edward sat completely still, listening to the seconds tick down, counting them silently. He looked around the room, taking notice of the old globe in the corner, the yellowing pages of dusty books, and the hourglass that stood on the shelf, almost mocking him.

Standing, he moved to flip it over, trying to count the grains of sand as they fell. They moved too quickly, even for vampire eyesight.

Tick tock.

Thump.

He listened closely. Alice said it would be soon. He couldn't wait to see the crimson eyes of his newly-changed lover.


	2. Jacob

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #2  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Jacob  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Jacob hesitated outside of the liquor store, a shady establishment on the outskirts of town, so near where Bella had once been attacked.

_Bella._

Just the thought of her name was like a stab to the heart, the knife twisting in his flesh. Today, even though he loved her with his entire being, she had married someone else. Not just any guy, but a vampire. _A filthy, bloodsucking monster_.

Jacob wasn't old enough to buy, but with his massive size and looming presence, he doubted anyone would bother to question. The bell above the door jingled as he walked inside.


	3. Leah

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #3  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Leah  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

She crushed the invitation in her hand, marring the pristine paper. It was a beautiful day, the wind coming in off of the beach. Other people donned summery clothes, smiling and laughing with family and friends.

_Not Leah Clearwater._

She wore her favorite red dress, a pair of fuck-me pumps, and fishnets with a seam in the back, her garters visible when she walked. Her mother would chastise her, tell her that her dead father would be ashamed, but she didn't care.

It might be Sam and Emily's wedding day, but she was sure to be the center of attention.


	4. Laurent

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #4  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Laurent  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here: community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

He saw her standing in the cold, shivering and alone. She was just standing there, waiting for the train to pass, unaware of the danger that lurked nearby as she stood in the slush and snow. She smelled mouthwatering.

Laurent was on his way to Denali, intrigued to learn about the coven of vampires that survived on animal blood. Surely one little snack wouldn't hurt. One last human to quench his thirst.

She looked so cold standing there, in clothes that weren't appropriate for the weather. His teeth sank into her neck, her screams drowned out by the passing train.


	5. Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #5  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Bella pulled the tiny bundle from the drawer, inhaling the scent of ink and old paper. She took a seat near the window and gingerly untied the ribbons that bound the letters and postcards, a portion of a time long forgotten. The letters were her favorite, hastily written in her mother's loopy scrawl, a reminder of her past—of the life she'd left behind.

Tying them back up to store away once more, she caught her reflection in the glass, the frozen face of a teenager staring back at her. Everyone she'd loved in her old life was now gone.


	6. Carlisle

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #6  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Carlisle  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Carlisle walked into his study, looking at the relics from his past hanging on the walls. There were so many things to take in: paintings from his time with the Volturi, old black and white photos, pictures taken with the first color cameras, and framed digital images that he'd printed from his home computer. Time had passed so quickly, yet he had remained the same.

Climbing the ladder, he dusted off the books on the top shelves, smiling as he gazed upon the first editions. He pulled out Wuthering Heights, a book he'd love to gift to his new daughter-in-law.


	7. Riley

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #7  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Riley  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Walking through the deserted campus after a late night at the library, Riley tugged on his messenger bag, dreading the long trek home. The skies were dark and cloudy, threatening rain. The streetlights illuminated his path; the sidewalk seemed to stretch for miles.

A flash of something to his left startled him, but all he saw was a flash of red. Fearful, he began to walk faster. His body hit the cement with a load thud, scraping his arms and back, something dragging him from the light. Moments later, there was nothing but blackness as his body began to burn.


	8. Angela and Ben

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #8  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Angela & Ben  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Angela giggled as Ben held her close, dancing beneath the cheesy Christmas lights he'd hung around his dorm room. It was their one year anniversary, an occasion that they'd celebrated with cheap wine and a delivery pizza. Angela didn't usually drink and the tiny bottles of wine had gone to her head, leaving her feeling light and happy.

Growing up as the preacher's daughter, she was taught certain things, but tonight she planned to abandon one of those teachings. On the squeaky futon in Ben's tiny room, she was going to give him the one thing she held most dear.


	9. Eric

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #9  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Eric  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Eric stood next to the window, peering out to watch the other students in the courtyard, enjoying a rare, sunny day in Forks. Mike Newton was flirting with Jessica Stanley; though she pretended to be annoyed by him, it was obvious that she was welcomed his advances. Angela Weber was sitting side-by-side with Ben Cheney, holding hands under the table as they studied for a chemistry exam.

Looking at all the couples, Eric wondered when it would be his turn, when some girl would come along and look past the geekiness and chess obsession, to find the kind boy underneath.


	10. Bree

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #10  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Bree  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Mrs. Tanner walked outside, the autumn winds making the leaves swirl around her. She smiled as she saw the old bike leaning against the porch railing. It reminded her of her daughter, of happier times. The tires were now flat and the chain was rusted from being left out in the rain, but she couldn't bring herself to move it.

Bree had loved that bike, riding it up and down the street during the warm days of summer, smiling and laughing. But Bree had disappeared without a trace. Small reminders of her presence helped to soothe her mother's broken heart.


	11. Renee

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #11  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Renee  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_A camera. _

_A map. _

_A full tank of gas._

Those were the only things Renee needed to feel alive. She loved to roll the windows down, feeling the heat of the sun on her face, the wind in her hair. She hated the saturated air of Forks, the damp and the cold, the green moss that covered everything in sight. As she drove from town to town, smiling as she passed each border, she felt the burden of unhappiness begin to lift. And as she looked at her smiling daughter in the backseat, Renee knew she'd made the right choice.


	12. Edward, Bella, and Renesmee

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #12  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Edward, Bella, and Renesmee  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The fading summer sun filtered down through the trees, making Edward's face sparkle. The flowers in the meadow had long since gone away, the greenery hanging on as fall rapidly approached. Bella traced her fingers along Edward's jaw, still overwhelmed by the beauty of her husband. She remembered the first time she'd seen him this way, and now, even though her own skin shimmered in the same way, he was still the most beautiful thing she'd even seen.

The moment was broken by the shouts of their daughter, banging cups together and anxiously waiting for her tea party to begin.


	13. Jessica and Mike

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #13  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Jessica and Mike  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Summer was meant to be spent at the beach. Jessica Stanley took full advantage of the sunshine, parading around in her tiny bikini, hoping to catch the attention of Mike Newton. She adjusted her top and pushed her breasts forward, making the most of her attributes.

Later in the day, when Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the crowd, she smiled and followed. And in the back of Tyler Crowley's van, she shed that tiny bikini. Even though she knew she wasn't the first girl to find herself in this position, she wanted to be the last.


	14. Esme and Edward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #14  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Esme and Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Esme watched as Edward placed the lid from a Snapple lemonade on his music stand and began to play, the sounds of his piano filling the room. She smiled as she looked upon her favorite son, excited to see the changes in him. Though others in the family were wary, on edge by the choices he was making, she was accepting.

It was no secret that she'd always preferred Edward, always wanted him to have the very best, to fall in love and find his mate. And if his choice was a human girl, she would proudly stand behind him.


	15. Alice and Bella

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #15  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Alice and Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

Alice stood frozen, still as a statue. Her vision glazed over and she stopped breathing, struggling to make sense of the vision playing out in her mind. There was water and waves, a deep sense of impending doom. The sky was gray, with bits of sunlight making its way through the thick, dense clouds.

She saw Bella standing at the edge of a cliff, peering over the edge. _No, no, no,_ Alice thought, but instead Bella closed her eyes and fell; Alice watched Bella's lifeless body bob and float, then sink into the overwhelming blackness. And then there was nothing.


	16. J Jenks

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #16  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: J. Jenks  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Jason Jenks adjusted his tie and pulled his collar away from his neck. The sounds of copiers and fax machines could be heard throughout the large office, but all he could concentrate on was the squeak of his chair and the stoic _man_ sitting beside him. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing at the sweat beading along his brow.

Jasper Cullen always made him nervous, but Jenks could never bring himself to deny whatever request Jasper made. There was something in his golden eyes and youthful face that spoke of danger, and so Jenks submitted to his demands.


	17. Rosalie

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #17  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Standing beneath the muted light of the chandelier, Rosalie smoothed down her dress and flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulders. She titled her head, surveying the other party guests. There was no doubt that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, the most sought after by the eligible bachelors in attendance. She smiled and made small talk as she sipped her drink, reveling in the attention she was receiving.

Her eyes continued to scan the room, searching for someone that could hold her attention, but she hadn't seen a man whose beauty was equal to her own.


	18. Ms Cope and Edward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #18  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Ms. Cope  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Shuffling through the rain, Shelly Cope hugged the stack of papers tightly to her chest as she made her way towards the school office. Her vision compromised by the drops of water on her thick glasses, she tripped over her own feet, sending her documents flying into a puddle.

As she struggled to pick them up again, the wet pages clinging together, she was startled to see Edward Cullen by her side, picking up her scattered mess. She blushed as she looked at him, feeling her body heat up. Shaking her head, she decided she'd blame it on the menopause.


	19. Edward and Elizabeth

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #19  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Edward  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Standing inside the home he had once shared with his parents, Edward struggled to remember what his life had been like. The smell of dust and mold assaulted his senses as he moved through rooms, pulling away the dusty sheets that covered the furniture that sat unused for decades.

The piano was in the corner, its wood dirty and worn. Edward pressed down a key, listening to low, flat sound.

Another key.

A higher pitch.

And there was a memory of his mother, Elizabeth, sitting on the bench and smiling down at him as he played a simple, childish song.


	20. Demetri

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #20  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Demetri  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

_For shoefreak37:_

His eyes snapped shut tightly as Demetri tried to focus, to clear his mind of all the excessive clutter. He searched for the tenor of his target's thoughts, the essence of her mind.

A boarding pass.

A bus.

Tears and frantic pleas for help.

Flashes of where she was going, where she had been played out behind his eyelids like a spliced together movie. And then there she was, standing alone beneath a dark gray sky, frantically dialing numbers on an old pay phone. No coins accepted and all she had was change. Perfect.

Demetri smiled. Aro would be pleased.


	21. Seth

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #21  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Seth  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The gang of boys from the reservation yelled and screamed, urging Seth on as he climbed the rickety steps nailed to the tree. Though cliff diving was their preferred water sport, sometimes they retreated inland, trekking through the woods to the secluded pond they'd found two summers before.

Sam had been the one to suggest the swing, climbing up to tie a piece of rope to the strongest branch that extended over the water. With one last sigh, Seth grabbed the rope and swung, screaming as he let go and fell into the warm water, the summer sun shining down.


	22. Carlisle and Esme

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #22  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Carlisle and Esme  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

The excitement in the old theater was palpable as the line of people filed in to take their seats. Murmurs of conversation and laughter filled the air until the screen flickered to life. Carlisle could hear the hum of static and the whir of tiny gears as the projector worked to show the shaky, grainy images on the large screen. The wail of a violin and the stroke of piano keys warned of impending danger.

Smiling, Carlisle turned to lock eyes with the companion by his side, grasping her hand as the vampire Nosferatu made his first appearance before them.


	23. James

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #23  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: James  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Snapping and snarling, James fought against his captors. The game wasn't supposed to end this way. The sweet scent of her blood still hung thick in the air; he savored the flavor on his tongue. One little taste—that was all he'd been allowed.

James felt the limbs being ripped from his body, the crack of his neck as his head was severed.

Then the flick of match.

The fire was hot, consuming his body and turning his undead flesh into nothing but ashes. He'd been born of fire; it seemed poetic that he would die by it as well.


	24. Emmett

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #24  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Emmett  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Standing in front of the tall apartment building, Emmett measured the distances between window ledges with his vampire eyes, trying to make the correct calculations. If he took a few chances and made a few big jumps, he was sure it could be done. Not that it mattered; even if he fell, his body would quickly mend itself. He smiled as he decided to give it a try—at night, under the guise of darkness.

Spiderman might have been able to scale buildings, but he had nothing on vampires. Emmett could be a superhero…as long as Rosalie didn't find out.


	25. Bella and Alice

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt #25  
Pen name: ms_ambrosia  
Pairing: Alice and Bella  
Rating: T

Photos for prompts can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/13912[dot]html

* * *

Clasping hands with her diminutive best friend, Bella stood with Alice and watched as the clouds rolled by. Eternity stretched out in front of them, limitless possibilities. Though the reason for her transition had always been Edward and the love they shared, Bella was thankful for the family and friends she had also acquired.

As the years passed by, seemingly in the blink of an eye, their friendship had only grown stronger. Though she had enjoyed being an only child in her human life, Bella was thankful that for her life as a vampire, she had truly gained a sister.


End file.
